


Precious, My Precious

by Xayna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Ring, Edging, No Plot/Plotless, Omg Im such trash, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna/pseuds/Xayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum has fun with his Precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious, My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> i got high and wrote this. all errors are mine, and there are plenty of them. i may come in sober and edit it but... wow. i'm trash. i can't believe i did this. enjoy?

Sitting near the large pool of water in the cavern where he lived, Gollum gently scooped his Precious into his hands, gently scrubbing the dirt off. It was a ring, full of magic and power, and if any light had been able to pierce the heavy darkness, the ring would have shone gold. After he had cleaned off most of the dirt, he rinsed the ring in the water next to him, murmuring, “Precious, my Precious,” repeatedly.

Once the ring was clean, Gollum quickly shucked his loincloth and reached down to grab himself. He was already half hard with anticipation. He quickly slid the ring over his tiny cock and, using only two fingers, stroked himself to fullness.

He coughed, “Gollum, Gollum,” as pleasure coiled deep in his belly. He stroked himself faster, feeling himself become even harder. He felt the ring become tighter around his swollen appendage. He groaned at the feeling, lifting his two fingers to suck on them before returning them to his cock.

The wet slide of his two fingers sent electric currents of pleasure through his body. He grunted every time his fingers slipped over the head of his cock. Soon, the pleasure reached its breaking point and Gollum dropped his hand, feeling the ring around his cock stop his pleasure from cresting.

His legs were shaking, so he dropped down onto the rock below him and planted his feet flat against the ground. The fire in his belly had cooled enough that he spit on his fingers and once again began stripping his cock, going faster and harder than before.

Soon, long moans and sharp grunts filled the cavern as Gollum let go and allowed the pleasure to overtake him. He pulled ferociously on his cock and didn’t stop until he felt the familiar sensation of being on the edge of tipping over, but pulling himself back before he finished himself.

He slid the ring off with careful fingers, placing it back in its hiding place before returning to his own pleasure. When his pleasure burned softer, he began jacking himself again, more slowly this time. He kept his fingers slow and firm against his prick until he was arching his back off the rock below him, trying to keep himself from thrusting into his fingers.

With a strangled scream, Gollum came, suddenly and out of the blue, his pleasure coursing through him in thick waves, a single drop of semen dribbling onto his fingers. “Precious, my Precious,” he groaned. He dropped his hand to his side and laid in complete stillness for several minutes, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
